A Mountain, Emma
by NikiFrost
Summary: [Swan Queen Week Summer 2016, Day 2: Travel] They were already at the top of the Whistler zip-line and it was kind of too late to turn back... So Emma pushed Regina off the platform. She'll just have to make it up to her later when Henry's out of the suite.


**Swan Queen Week Summer 2016**

 _Day 2 – Travel_

"No."

"Regina-"

"Absolutely not."

Emma and Henry glanced at each other as Regina crossed her arms tightly across her chest (or as tightly as she could, considering she was wrapped up in a snow-crusted parka and looking like a human burrito), her expression so furious that their tour guide wandered away a distance to avoid her wrath. With her hands out in a placating gesture, Emma shuffled into her wife's personal space, a puppy-like smile on her face.

"Come on, babe. It's perfectly safe, I promise."

"You're delusional if you think I'm going to do this."

"We didn't fly to Whistler and ride all the way up this mountain just to look at the scenery," she huffed. "Look, Henry can go first, that way he'll-"

"No!" Regina nearly shrieked. "None of us are going! This is a terrible idea! We're taking that death trap jeep back down the mountain, _right now."_

"Henry, look away," Emma said, fluttering a hand at him. The teenager rolled his eyes dramatically and turned around, shuffling through six inches of snow to go chat with the tour guide while she turned back to her wife and tugged her into her arms.

"Deep breath," she said comfortingly, nuzzling their noses together. Regina growled in frustration but didn't push her away, allowing the blonde to snuggle her, the water-proof fabric of their parkas creaking against each other. "It's gonna be fine, trust me."

"The last time you said that, Henry didn't even remember that I was his mother."

"Zelena's curse, totally not my fault. C'mon, babe." She kissed her wife, a firm press of her lips turning into something bordering inappropriate when she swept her tongue into her mouth and coaxed a throaty moan out of the older woman. When Henry coughed deliberately, she pulled back and slapped Emma on the chest.

"Stop trying to distract me."

"Just trust me on this, okay?" She tugged Regina back with her and gave their wary tour guide a nod, motioning towards Henry. "You're up first, kid."

"Finally," he said, grinning toothily and hopping over towards the launching platform. The tour guide, a scruffy young man by the name of Josh - who, in Emma's opinion, looked like a cross between a surfer dude and a skateboarder with his scruffy beard and beanie hat - hooked Henry up to the line and tightened his straps. By the time he was suspended in air in a sitting position and hanging from his harness, Regina was nearly quivering in Emma's arms.

"All set?" Josh asked in a Californian drawl. Henry slid his goggles into place and tightened his gloves before giving the man a thumbs up.

"Ready." He twisted his upper body around a little to see his moms standing at the back of the platform, Emma grinning and Regina looking two seconds away from fainting. "Stop worrying, Mom! I'll see you at the bottom."

He faced forward again, pointing his booted toes and forgoing the handlebars to instead stretch his arms out by his sides as if he were flying. Josh unhooked the safety cable keeping Henry tied to the starting point and pulled down the release lever, setting the teenager loose.

"Henry!" Regina jerked in Emma's tight bear-hug as her baby boy slid away from the platform, zipping off over the snow-capped forests six-hundred feet below. As Henry disappeared into the distance along the zip-line, limbs akimbo, they heard his shout of _"Cowabunga!"_ fade into the wide open skies.

"What a nerd," Emma snickered, excitement creeping up her spine in anticipation of her turn. Regina, however, had gone as stiff as a board in her arms.

"No. Absolutely not," the brunette said again, looking so pale that she might have actually given Snow a run for her money. "I can't. I won't."

"You kinda have to, babe," Emma said, looking only slightly apologetic. "The other guy already took the ATV back down the trail. This is literally the only way down the mountain now. Besides, Henry's waiting for you at the bottom."

"I'll walk back down," Regina insisted, her voice rising an octave. Emma kept an arm securely around the brunette's waist as she inched her towards where Josh waited, tilting Regina's chin up towards her to hold her attention.

"You can do this. Henry did it. Easy peasy, yeah?"

Before Regina knew what was happening, there was a jerk at her hips and she lost her balance, flailing as her body was lifted into the air by her traitorous harness. Josh ducked her flailing limbs as Emma tried to calm her.

"Regina- Regina! Calm down. It's gonna be fine."

"Emma," the brunette almost shouted, voice strangled. "Come with me. I don't want to go down alone."

"It can't take both our weights at the same time," the blonde said patiently. "You'll be perfectly fine, it's like a forty-second ride, a minute tops. Henry's waiting for you at the bottom, and I'll be right behind you."

And, okay, she was starting to feel bad. She wouldn't have suggested zip-lining at Whistler if she'd known Regina had such a fear of heights. Granted, Regina probably wouldn't have agreed to it if she'd known how badly she'd react to it, either, so they were both kind of at fault.

"Wait, wait," Regina said, voice tight with panic. Her fingers were scrabbling for purchase on Emma's harness and the blonde had to catch her hands within her own to stop her from tangling them together.

"It'll be over before you know it," she promised, pressing another distracting kiss onto the brunette's lips. Regina relaxed ever so slightly against her, eyes fluttering shut, heedless of the click of her safety cable being undone.

Emma jumped back and pulled the lever, sending her wife zooming off down the line before the woman could grab onto her again. She and Josh stood wide-eyed as Regina's scream echoed across the mountains.

"She's going to kill me," Emma deadpanned, scratching at her cheek. Josh nodded his agreement.

* * *

By the time Emma reached the landing platform, her cheeks red and chapped from the icy winds, Regina and Henry were nowhere in sight. Confused, she glanced around for them as the attendant at the bottom helped unclip her from the cables and then pointed her in the direction of the little gazebo just a ways off. Trudging through the snow towards the structure, she found her wife and son crouched together by a contained fire pit, warming their hands over the flames. Henry had an arm around his mother and Regina leaned into his side, both their lips spread in laughter. Emma padded cautiously towards them, wondering what they were talking about.

"Hey," she said, hands stuffed in the pockets of her parka as they both glanced up at her. Regina arched a brow and Henry gave his blonde mother a shit-eating grin.

"Hey Ma. That was awesome, wasn't it?"

"Yup." Emma popped the 'P' sound, rocking on the balls of her feet. Her eyes cut to her wife. "Sooo… What'd you think, babe?"

Regina's eyes narrowed at the pet-name but she gave a diplomatic smile. "It was exhilarating, once I was done screaming in terror."

Emma winced as her family stood, ready to head over to the shuttle that would take them back to the resort in Whistler Village. Regina ignored her the entire way and Henry ended up seated between them as a human buffer, silent brunette on one side and sulky blonde on the other. When the shuttle let them off, he said something about checking out the shopping strip and bolted off, leaving his mothers to enter their suite in the resort alone.

"Do you want to shower first?" Emma asked softly even as she tried to pry her many layers off of her sweaty body. Regina sniffed, hung up her dripping wet parka, and disappeared into the master bedroom.

Okay, no shower sex then.

Eventually she got her own shower in after Regina wandered into the kitchenette in silence to make herself a cup of tea, her hair still damp and smelling of the apple shampoo she'd packed in her suitcase. Emma washed quickly, changed into fresh jeans and a sweater, and padded back out in time to see Henry tromp inside, dripping all over the wooden floorboards.

"Grab a shower, kid, and we'll go for lunch afterwards."

"Kay. Can we go skiing after that? The slopes are open until six today."

Emma instinctively glanced to her wife. Regina sent Henry a soft smile.

"We'll see, dear."

Accepting the answer for now, Henry shrugged and disappeared into the bathroom. Emma slowly walked towards the kitchenette, coming up behind her wife and very gently resting her chin on the slightly shorter woman's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for earlier," she squeaked. "Forgive me?"

Regina just hummed under her breath, sipped her tea, and shrugged her off, sitting down on the couch and idly watching TV until Henry was ready to go.

Lunch was a quiet affair, punctuated only by Henry's occasional bouts of conversation, chattering happily about the cool shops around the village or about the snow sports he wanted to try during their weekend. He knew his Ma was in the doghouse and was trying his best to keep the mood light, but even he eventually gave up, scampering off to join a supervised group of youth for a skiing lesson after convincing his Mom that he'd be fine.

"Regina?" Emma ventured softly, standing awkwardly in the entryway as her wife ignored her and disappeared into the bedroom. After a moment of sighing and rubbing at her own face, Emma followed. The brunette was in bed, sitting against the headboard with a book in hand and glasses perched on her nose, still wearing the designer jeans and cashmere sweater from lunch.

"Babe? … Sweetheart? … Darling?"

No response. Regina flipped the page. Emma pouted and shuffled closer to the bed looking for all the world like a kicked puppy.

"I'm really sorry. Can you please just talk to me? Gina?"

Regina's nostrils flared at the nickname she loathed, but she otherwise gave no indication of acknowledging the blonde's existence.

Well, drastic times called for drastic measures.

Emma shucked her sweater (Regina was always easily distracted by her breasts) and crawled up onto the bed, carefully clambering over her wife's legs. The brunette resisted a moment but let go of her book when Emma tugged it out of her hands, tossing it to the bedside table. Brown eyes glared at her, but it did little to deter the blonde as she proceeded to pluck the glasses from Regina's face.

"You look so sexy in glasses, you know that?" Emma murmured, placing the frames safely to the side as she leaned forward and placed a feather-light kiss on her nose.

The brunette grunted.

"You look sexy in cashmere too. You look sexy in everything." She leaned down, kissing Regina's jaw, making her way slowly down the side of her long neck, fingers sneaking underneath the sweater to brush the heated skin of her stomach.

"I'm reading, Emma," Regina finally grumbled, only the slightest hitch in her voice. Emma silently cheered; she was being spoken to. That was an improvement.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't resist my beautiful, intelligent, perfect wife…"

"Suck-up."

In one swift movement, Emma pulled the sweater off of Regina, the brunette not exactly cooperating but not resisting either. She latched her teeth and lips onto her wife's pulse point and gave an enthusiastic lick and nibble, hands cupping and kneading two perfect olive-toned breasts, pleased when Regina shivered momentarily beneath her ministrations.

"I was a bad wife today, and I really do feel terrible about it. I'd like to make it up to you." She slid one arm around her waist, urging her to slide down and lay back fully on the bed. The brunette did so with a breathy little sigh.

"I nearly had a heart attack," Regina muttered, raking her nails down Emma's bare back, catching against the strap of her bra. The blonde slid down to pepper kisses along Regina's collarbones. "You pushed me off a _mountain,_ Emma."

"I knew you'd be safe, but it didn't give me the right to scare you, I know that. I'm sorry." The brunette's bra came undone with a tug of her fingers and was quickly tossed aside. "I'm sorry." Emma kissed and nipped and licked at a turgid peak until it was hard and at attention. "I'm sorry." She did the same to the other.

"You'd better be," Regina moaned, finally giving in and arching her spine as her wife took her time worshipping her breasts. Her hips shifted, canting upwards slightly. Emma was more than happy to undo her skin-tight designer jeans and peel them - and the lacy black panties - downwards until they too were tossed unceremoniously off the bed.

"I am utterly repentant," Emma murmured, her sticky kisses moving down along Regina's flat stomach. "And utterly devoted to making it up to my resplendent wife."

"Big words, Sheriff," the brunette rumbled as Emma gently coaxed her legs apart and settled herself comfortably between her thighs. Emma's lips curved into a coy little smile as she pressed kisses to her wife's inner thighs, closer and closer to the apex of her legs without actually getting to where Regina clearly wanted her most, if the wet heat at her core was any indication.

"Will you forgive me, Regina?" Emma rested her cheek against the brunette's inner thigh, green eyes large and pleading, if not amusingly innocent considering her position. Regina reached down to stroke a hand against Emma's other cheek, finally allowing a smile to reach her red lips.

"I think you've suffered enough for one day, my sweet, silly darling."

Emma's expression lit up like a happy puppy. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, you're forgiven, dear. Now if you would be so kind…"

Regina arched her brow suggestively, fingers tangling themselves into thick blonde hair. Emma grinned and lowered her head, eagerly pleasing her wife for the remainder of the afternoon and well into the evening, until even their teenage son returned hungry for dinner and impatiently banged on their bedroom door, complaining aloud,

"We did _not_ come all the way to Whistler for you two to fool around in bed all day!"


End file.
